


Под покровом ночи

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Как любила говорить мама Мейбл, дело не всегда в том, у кого вагина, а у кого член.





	Под покровом ночи

Корнелл мечтал стать музыкантом, но крови не боялся. Хоть убийства поначалу давались ему нелегко, воспоминания о них редко преследовали его в кошмарах, чего бы он там ни выдумал про тонкую творческую натуру. Если вырос в доме мамы Мейбл, кровь как вода: в ней не остается ничего сокровенного, ничего, о чем стоит упоминать в церкви на исповеди. Проливать чужую кровь — не грех, грех — дать кому-то пролить твою собственную или по глупости позволить копам упрятать тебя за решетку.  
Ему снились розы. Мэрайя доподлинно знала, что они были самым жутким его кошмаром.  
«Те самые розы, прикинь? — смеясь, как-то раз признался ей Корнелл. Спьяну он забывал, что они давно не были детьми, чтобы делить секреты на двоих. — Как же я их ненавидел!»  
Мэрайя хотела бы видеть в своих кошмарах розы, даже если бы к ним прилагалась пара отрезанных пальцев. Или Корнелла. Снова и снова прокручивать в голове момент его смерти — ничуть не страшнее того, что с ней уже происходило.  
Ей снились тени. Тень от шкафа. Тень от огромного плюшевого медведя, с которым никто не играл. Тень от двери. Тень от ночника у кровати. Мэрайя много лет назад в ярости разбила его, но во сне он по-прежнему стоял именно там, где она помнила. И самая страшная, последняя тень, что нависала над кроватью и шептала: об этом совершенно точно не нужно говорить маме. Ведь ты же уже взрослая, моя дорогая племянница. Взрослая и такая...  
— Тссс! — Мэрайя знала, что больше не спит, но все равно ударила. Потому что нехер лезть в чужие кошмары, Корнелл, любитель, епт, утешительных бесед. — А, бля, сука! Ты нос, сука, нахуй мне сейчас сломаешь!  
Ах да, Корнелл умер. Она убила его.  
— Еб твою мать, Мэрайя!  
— Я предлагала тебе уйти, — она пожала плечами. — Ты сам захотел спать в моей постели.  
— Могла бы объяснить нормально! — держась за нос, прогундосил Шейдс. Как для бывшего заключенного шнобель у него оказался хлипковат. Хотя, возможно, в том-то и было дело: слишком часто ломали, и теперь он умывался кровью от любого неосторожного движения. — По-человечески!  
Такой смешной с этим своим носом и с этим взглядом оскорбленной невинности. Наверное, тем он Мэрайе и нравился. Нельзя сказать, что он невъебенно ее любил или потрясающе трахался.  
— Как ты столько продержался у Алмазного Змея, если ноешь как девчонка, когда тебе ломают нос?  
— Ты не сломала мне нос, — примиряюще признал Шейдс. — Просто это, блядь, дохуя неожиданно, когда пытаешься утешить и тут...  
— А я нуждаюсь в утешении? — Мэрайя больше не улыбалась. Спроси он, что ей снилось, она бы и правда сломала ему нос. — Поцелуешь и все пройдет, сладенький?  
— Да пошла ты.  
Шейдс завернулся наполовину в одеяло и отвернулся к стенке. Несколько минут Мэрайя любовалась на его голую спину. Прямо под ребрами шел шрам от ножа, чуть выше — ожог; кажется, какие-то тюремные разборки, Мэрайя старалась не вникать.  
Было около четырех — слишком рано, чтобы вставать, но и мгновенно заснуть уже не получится. Когда они еще жили вместе, Корнелл играл ей на синтезаторе или включал запись очередного несостоявшегося шедевра. Бессонница в семье Стокс была общим недугом.  
Мэрайя положила руку Шейдсу на плечо и поцеловала в коротко стриженый затылок. Непроизвольно он напрягся, словно она не приласкала, а ударила. И с широкой ухмылкой опрокинул Мэрайю на себя.  
Она мстительно поцеловала его в плечо. Легонько чмокнула в щеку, провела языком по губам. Он всегда напрягался, когда его целовали — а ей нравилось испытывать судьбу, — хотя охотно целовал в ответ. Вот и сейчас Шейдс углубил поцелуй, притянул ее ближе и приласкал грудь.  
Мэрайя взяла его лицо в ладони. Как можно презирать поцелуи, но при этом так сладко и горячо целоваться? Должно же быть тут какое-то противоречие.  
В детстве они с Корнеллом смотрели старое романтическое дерьмо, где главная героиня часто вздыхала и закрывала глаза каждый раз, как ее целовали. По закону жанра фильм фактически состоял из подобных сцен, и самое смешное, что Корнеллу нравилось.  
В отличие от дурех из старых фильмов, Мэрайя глаза не закрывала. Не могла.  
У Шейдса смешно торчали уши — этот недостаток сгладился бы, отпусти он чуть волосы, но он с завидным упорством отказывался. Ему не хотелось казаться кем-то большим, кем-то, кого Мэрайя могла бы с гордостью привести на благотворительный прием у мэра и не поймать ни одного косого взгляда, и за это она его уважала.  
И еще, пожалуй, за то, что он был не так уж плох в постели.  
С губ сорвался вздох, когда он еще раз приласкал ее грудь. Раньше Мэрайю бесило, когда мужик оказывался не в состоянии держать руки при себе, но у Шейдса была ебаная фиксация на ее сиськах, так что он приложил все силы, чтобы ее переубедить. Он умел быть охренеть каким старательным. И нежным.  
Мэрайя почувствовала, как у него встало, и потянулась за презервативом. Шейдс перехватил ее руку, сам разорвал пакетик, раскатал и надел презерватив.  
Она поцеловала его в висок, закинула руки на плечи и опустилась на его член. Шейдс чуть придержал ее под бедра. Смотреть на то, как он раскинулся под ней на кровати, расслабленный и беззащитный, было едва ли не приятней, чем трахаться с ним. Трахать его.  
Как любила говорить мама Мейбл, дело не всегда в том, у кого вагина, а у кого член.  
Один раз Шейдс кончил от того, что во время секса Мэрайя схватила его за горло. Потом он долго откашливался (все же она перестаралась) и хриплым голосом орал, чтобы она, блядь, никогда так больше не делала, потому что это ни хера ни смешно, и если ей хочется поиграть в такие игры, она может развлекаться со своим личным секретарем.  
И все же ему нравилось — не меньше, чем лапать ее за сиськи. Если бы она купила страпон и хорошенько его отжарила, ему бы понравилось тоже. При мысли об этом возбуждение стало еще острее.  
Даже если потом Шейдс начнет яростно все отрицать и заведет волынку про Алекса, с которым Мэрайя никогда не собиралась спать, потому что ценила своего секретаря больше, чем любовника, — все равно оно будет того стоить.  
— Ох, блядь, Мэрайя. Ты... это. Охереть короче!  
Мэрайя не любила болтовни в постели, но Шейдс ее не раздражал. Ему хватало ума не использовать в ее адрес нежных слов, хотя сама Мэрайя часто не могла удержаться:  
— Вот так, сладенький?  
Если бы ее интересовало любительское порно, она могла бы снять на камеру его блаженную рожу и отложить до того дня, когда он ее предаст (рано или поздно все ее предавали — даже Корнелл, а Корнелл был семьей). И потом разослать это видео всем его приятелям в Гарлеме, на Адской кухне и в тюрьме Райкер.  
Потом. Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас.  
Шейдс вспомнил, у кого из них есть член — и теперь не только она его, но и он ее трахал. Корнелл, мама Мейбл, проблемы клуба и Гарлема наконец вылетели из головы.  
В постели Шейдс действительно умел быть охренеть каким старательным. Горячим. Страстным. Любящим.  
Мэрайя готова была поверить, что он и правда ее любит, а не использует для собственной выгоды, как все остальные, пока не подвернется вариант получше. Она откинула голову назад, разрывая зрительный контакт.  
Блядь. Как же хорошо с ним было. У мамы Мейбл явно имелась какая-то мудрость и на сей счет, но пока мама Мейбл могла пойти на хер.  
Шейдс кончил несколько секунд спустя, и Мэрайя откатилась в сторону.  
Она не курила, после секса ее клонило в сон. Уже засыпая, она почувствовала, как Шейдс обнял ее за плечи и что-то пробормотал на грани слышимости.  
Какую-то сентиментальную хуету, не иначе.


End file.
